This disclosure relates to mobile devices. More specifically, the disclosure is directed at mobile devices including touch sensitive displays.
A primary benefit of a mobile device such as, for example, a BlackBerry™ is its portability. As the mobile device is not physically tethered to a specific location, the user can operate the mobile device almost anywhere. However, the portable nature of the mobile device also means that the mobile device may be constantly handled and, thus, is exposed to a wide array of potentially harmful conditions.
Increasingly, such mobile devices include touch sensitive displays instead of the conventional separate display and controls. Unlike mobile devices having a display and controls that are separate, touch sensitive displays combine a display for the presentation of a user interface and one or more sensors for detecting when a portion of the touch sensitive display has been contacted by a user. As touching or depression are common events for detection by the sensors, the touch sensitive display may need to be displaceable relative to the housing of the mobile device depending on the particular touch screen technology that is employed.
However, after repeated use and exposure to various environmental conditions, the mechanical components of the touch sensitive display or their responsiveness to user operation may degrade.